fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Maribelle
Maribelle (マリアベル Mariaberu, Mariabell in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Hiromi Igarashi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara15.html In the English version she is voiced by Melissa Fahn. Profile Maribelle is a member of Chrom's Shepherds. The daughter of the Duke of Themis, an influential noble family in Ylisse, she acts proud and domineering, but is kind to her friends. She is interested in "plebeian" lifestyles. She tends to act rude when she gets emotional. She did not have many friends growing up due to her personality, and was often bullied by the other noble children. Lissa was her first friend and she became very devoted to Lissa and Chrom as a result. Lissa is her best friend and she is extremely protective of her, even willing to die to protect her out of gratitude for her friendship. She gets captured by Plegian forces on the false pretense that she invaded their borders in order to give Plegia reason to go to war with Ylisse. However thanks to Ricken's timely rescue and the Shepherds's arrival, she is saved and returns to the Ylisse. In her support with Gaius, in past, Gaius was hired to steal from the Ylissean treasury, but was caught. He blamed Maribelle's father for the plot and he was put on trial. However Gaius did this because if he didn't the nobles who plotted against Maribelle's father would have killed Maribelle instead. She is the mother of Brady and a potential mother for Lucina and Morgan. She has the worst sleeping positions in the army and tosses in her sleep. Her birthday is April 14. In Game Base Stats | Troubadour |3 |18 |0 |5 |4 |6 |5 |3 |6+2 |7 | Resistance +2 | Staff - D | Mend Vulnerary |} Growth Rates *'Note': These are her growth rates for her base class. |65% |20% |60% |50% |50% |80% |15% |55% |} Supports Romantic Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Olivia *Brady *Morgan (Only if Maribelle is her mother) *Lucina (Only if Maribelle is her mother) Class Sets *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Bride's Bouquet Overall Base Class Overall Maribelle is a very capable healer in her base class. She has a slightly higher magic growth rate than Lissa meaning she will become a much more effective healer quicker, plus she is more mobile unless on a sand map. She also will almost always gain Luck upon leveling up. However Marbelle is very fragile physically and cannot stand constant physical direct damage with her low defense growths and caps. If promoting to Valkyrie, she becomes a very effective mage-killer unit, but still suffers from low defenses, but with the mid-high speed and skill she has she should be able to dodge most attacks. It is highly recommended to give Maribelle Dracoshields to deal with her low defenses just in case units with high skill and luck like Heroes manage to swarm her. Support Boost+ is the best skill Valkyrie has to offer, allowing her to be a good support character in Pair Up and Dual System situations. As a Battle Cleric, Maribelle will be able to take physical damage better with a much higher defense and strength cap at the the cost of a small stat cap drop in mag, spe and res. She can also grab the useful Renewal skill to prolong her effectiveness and keep her alive much longer. Regardless of what class, this skill should always be on Maribelle. However, her strength will be quite low, and thus cannot deal much damage with axes to begin with. Reclass Overall Her reclass options are the Mage and Pegasus Knight lines. In the Mage related classes Maribelle can maximize her magic abilities as a Sage, but it still will leave her frail physically. However reclassing to a Dark Knight will bring her Defenses to a manageable 39 cap but dropping her 47 Valkyrie resistance cap to 40. It is best skills that Maribelle should grab from this line are Tomefaire, Slow Burn, and Lifetaker to make her a better offensive unit, regardless of class. In the Pegasus Knight lines, Maribelle will not only be vulnerable to physical classes still, but now Archers become an even bigger threat, even with her high luck, speed, and skill. Maribelle should only take these classes later once her stats begin capping in other classes. However it is highly recommended that you reclass Maribelle into this before recruiting Brady since reclassing as a Dark Flier will give Maribelle the extremely useful skill Galeforce, useful for both Brady and herself. Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"Hmm, what's this? ...Well, I see little point in just leaving it here." (item) *"I managed a quick bit of violin practice. I try to stay abreast of the noble pursuits." (exp) Level Up Quotes *"One step closer and I'll be forced to maim you." (6-7 stats up) *"I won't be satisfied until I'm the very best!" (4-5 stats up) *"Anything to set myself apart from the rabble." (2-3 stats up) Class Change Quote *"Look at me! Classier than ever!" Confession *"My lord... you saw to the very core of my heart. And may the gods help you if you break it." Final Chapter Quote In Battle Quotes Dual Support *"Pay attention!" *"We'll do it together." *"Luck be with us!" *Look at this weakling!" Critical *"Big mistake!" *"I will ruin you!" *"Say goodnight!" *"I promise you, this will hurt!" Partner defeats the enemy *"I'm impressed." Dual Strike *"En garde!" *"Wretched beast!" *"Lowborn filth!" *"Permit me, darling." Healed *"My gratitude." *"I'm impressed." *"Troglodyte." Etymology Maribelle is a combination of the names Mary/Maria and Isabelle and is often associated with high class 'Southern Belles'. Gallery File:Mariabel.jpg|Maribelle's portrait in Awakening. File:Liz and Mariabell.jpg|Lissa and Maribelle embracing. File:Mariabel confession.jpg|Maribelle confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Mariabell confession 2.jpg|The second part of Maribelle's confession. File:Maribelle confession.jpg|Maribelle's full confession File:Maribelle.jpg|Concept art of Maribelle File:Mariabell Valkyrie FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Maribelle as a Valkyrie. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters